familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vittali (surname)
History of the Surname The surname Vittali originated in Italy as 'Vitali,' which came from the surname 'Vitelli.' When Vitali moved to Holland, the name changed to the Dutch sounding 'Vittali,' which most living family members now posess. They Vitelli and Vitali families built themselves as merchants, bankers and nobility in Northern Italy, which is now part of Switzerland. In Holland, the Vittali family was well known for establishing and working for Vittali chimney sweeps, a company made circa 1842, and is still run by Vittali's today. Individuals with that surname but generally no separate wiki page *Giacomo Vitali **Giacomo Vitali ***Antonia Vitali m. Giovanni Battista Invernice ***Bernardo Vitali ****Martino Vitali m. Anna Maria Guata **Giacomo Vitali ***Giovanni Vitali m. Catherina Monca ***Giacomo Vitali (1767 - ?) m. Francesca Falca ****Catharina Vitali m. Guiseppe Corti ****Giuseppe Vitali *****Giuseppe Vitali m. Maria Boggioni ****Giovanna Vitali m. Andreo Maldini ****Giovanni Antonio Vitali m. Catherina Berina *****Giovanni Antonio Vitali m. Maria Domenica *****Jacobine Vitali m. Giacomo Maldini *****Giacomo Vitali m. Francisca Tornini ****Giacomo Vitali m. Marta Corti ****Pietro Antonio Vitali (1787 - 1853) m. Antonia Maria Beccari (1799 - 1875) *****Maria Francesca Vitali (1821 - 1822) *****Quiseppe Vitali (1837 - ?) *****Maria Catharina Vitali (1830 - 1830) *****Carlo Quiseppe Vitali (1825 - 1827) *****Giacomo Antonio Maurizio Vitali (1817 - ?) *****Anna Maria Caterina Vitali (1827 - 1891) m. Giovanni Antonio Mantona *****Giovanni Domenico Vitali (1833 - 1905) m. Maria del Sasso ******Pietro Vitali (1877 - 1880) *****Pietro Antonio Domenico Vitali (1839 - 1919) m. Maria Antonia Filomena Pirovani (1847 - 1918) ******Antonia Maria Vitali (1877 - 1877) ******Giovanni Pietro Silvestro Vitali (1875 - 1878) ******Maria Agostina Vitali (1881 - 1964) m. Faustino Burroni (1886 - 1951) ******Antonia Maria Giovanna Vitali (1873 - 1931) *******Velina Maria Letizia Vitali (1897 - 1980) *******Giuseppe Italo Vitali (1899 - 1901) *****'Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1823 - 1893)' m. 1850 Sophia Pardoen (1827 - 1905) ******Victorio Anquilino Vittali (1871 - 1871) ******Sophia Margaretha Vittali (1864 - 1866) ******Paulus Francisco Vitali (1858 - 1861) ******Johanna Susanna Sophia Vittali (1860 - 1860) ******Maria Catharina Louisa Vittali (1851 - 1891) m. 1883 Hendrik Christiaan Kornman (1844 - 1936) ******Alida Maria Vittali (1869 - 1944) m. 1896 Hendrik Swaan (1869 - 1957) ******Johanna Susanna Carolina Vittali (1866-1946) m. 1897 Nocolaas Folterman (1870 - 1961) ******Cornelia Maria Vittali (1856-1934) m. 1879 Hendrik Wimmers (1853-1919) ******Johannes Lambertus Vittali (1871-1949) m. 1892 Sophia Elizabeth Cornelia Christina Schelen (1873-1935) *******Christina Elizabeth Vittali (1902 - 1989) m. 1923 Hendrik Bogaard (1898 - 1978) *******Johanna Vittali (1900 - 1940) m. first 1929 Andrie Hendrik Schram (1901 - 1930, m. second 1938 Arie Cornelis Oerlemans (1890 - 1854) *******Sophia Elizabeth Cornelia Christina Vittali (1898 - 1918) m. Willem Karel Kramer (1897 - 1945) *******Arie Vittali (1896 - 1981) m. 1934 Anna Maria Kramer (1884 - 1955) ********Petronella Christina Vittali (1918) ********Johannes Pieter Vittali (1926 - 1996) ********Dirk Vittali (1929) ********Arie Vittali (1924) m. 1952 Johanna Christina Kleebach (1931) *********Petronella Christina Vittali (1952) m. Roland van den Broek (1950) *********Fransisca Vittali (1963) m. 1989 Meine Mintjes (1963) *******Maria Petronella Vittali (1894 - 1974) m. 1919 Joseph Fransiscus Angelbeek (1884 - 1951) *******Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1892 - 1975) m. 1913 Elisabeth Muijderman (1894 - 1974) ********Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1918 - 1920) ********Antonia Vittali (1931) m. 1951 Fransiscus Hendrikes de Vries (1928) ********Johan Hendrik Eberhart Vittali (1920 - 2000) m. Hermina Jager (1921) *********Elizabeth Vittali (1945) m. 1970 Barry Sams (1942) *********Martha Vittali (1946) m. first 1967 Barry Cornford, m. second Christian Rasmussen *********Sonja Vittali (1949) m. 1969 James Leslie Kohen (1947) *********Johan Hendrik Eberhart Vittali (1951) m. 1976 Jacqueline Challen (1953) *********Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1954) m. 1978 Lynette Thomas (1961) ********Sophia Elizabeth Cornelia Christina Vittali (1915 - 2000) m. 1941 Hendrik Marinus Eberhart Cornelisse (1910 - 1963) ********Johannes Lambertus Vittali (1914) m. 1942 Aaltje Pees (1914) *********Jacob Vittali (1946) m. 1974 Johanna Augusta de Gelder (1949) *********Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1943) m. 1964 Irma Slump (1944) **********Anita Carolina Vittali (1965) m. 1993 Theodor Verwey (1965) ********Gesina Elizabeth Vittali (1913 - 1948) m. 1931 Cornelis Cats (1905 - 1992) ******Pietro Antonio Vittali (1854 - 1921) m. 1880 Christina Weerman (1854 - 1933) *******Margareta Vittali (1893 - 1971) m. first 1917 Johannes Hendrikus Jansen (1897 - ?), m. second Adam Nering-Baagel (1872 - 1934), m.third 1942 Anton Collard (1911 - 1955) *******Cornelia Maria Vittali (1888 - 1961) m. 1913 Leendert Franken (1890 - 1951) *******Sophia Maria Vittali (1881 - 1946) m. first 1905 Jacobus Carolus Duppen (1879 - 1944), m. second 1941 Johannis Kornelis de Masier (1864 - 1946) *******Bertine Vittali (1886 - 1957) m. first 1909 Hendrik Dammen (1885 - ?), m. second 1923 Frederik Kramer (1889 - ?) *******Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1897 - 1983) m. 1917 Betje Hijman (1895 - 1957) ********Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1926 - 1927) ********Sophia Maria Vittali (1927) m. 1956 Jan Daniel Terhart (1927) ********Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1936) m. 1960 Elisabeth Hansen (1935) *********Elisabeth Vittali (1963) m. Ian Ross (1957) *********Belinda Vittali (1965) ********Antonio Pietro Johannes Vittali (1923 - 2001) m. 1950 Johanna Theodora Maria Neuhaus (1919) *********Terry Vittali (1953) *********Peggy Vittali (1957) ********Christina Vittali (1917) m. 1946 Albertus Willem Eijsma (1916 - 1979) *******Paulus Wilhelm Vittali (1891 - 1975) m. first 1915 Dina Hendrika Busnac (1899 - 1975), m. second 1921 Mina Tas (1898 - 1991) *******Pietro Johannes Antonio Vittali (1883 - 1964) m. 1906 Dina Johanna Dammen (1886 - 1961) ********Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1917 - 1920) ********Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1929 - 1977) m. 1952 Willie de Jong (1929) *********Egbert Vittali (1955) m. 1979 Jenny Geytbeek (1948) ********Christina Vittali (1921) m. Tom Dopson ********Jacoba Wilhelmina Vittali (1919) m. 1941 Henk Striethoudt (1913 - 1984) ********Dina Johanna Vittali (1914 - 1980) m. first 1938 Robertus Henricus Jacobus Wolters (1904 - ?), m. second 1955 Johannes Lambertus Hegeraat (1908 - 1981) ********Hendrik Vittali (1912 - 1982) m. 1931 Cornelia Johanna Adam (1914 - 1985) *********Hendrik Vittali (1931) m. first 1954 Miep Belmer (1932), m. second 1976 Rina Dijkman (1936) **********Ronald Vittali (1953) m. 1990 Marianne Bast (1960) **********Pietro Vittali (1957) m. 1984 Ester Benjamin (1966) **********Bruno Vittali (1965) *********Cornelia Dina Johanna Vittali (1935) m. 1955 Carel Teerds (1931) *********Pietro Johannes Antonio Vittali (1939) m. 1962 Greet Woudenberg (1942) **********Ingrid Vittali (1964) m.first 1985 Jurrien Bomhof (1961), m. second 2005 Jan van Gils (1949) ***********Vincent Bomhof (1990) ***********Iris Bomhof (1994) **********Marcel Vittali (1968) m. 1995 Angelique Out (1968) ***********Mariska Vittali (2001) *********Giovanni Antonio Vittali (1943) m. 1965 Evelina Anna Christiana Wigmans (1945) **********Marco Francisco Vittali (1967) m. 1993 Bianca Kok (1967) *********Dina Jacoba Vittali (1945 - 1945) *********Antonio Vittali (1949) m. 1971 Klasina Visser (1953) **********Bianca Vittali (1974) m. 1993 Marcel Poel (1969) **********Pascal Vittali (1978) ********Cornelia Maria Vittali (1910) m. Simon Binne van der Wijde (1909) ********Pietro Johannes Antonio Vittali (1908 - 1961) m. 1935 Johanna Maria van Zutphen (1912) *********Louise Geertje Vittali (1937) m. 1961 Henderik Kerkhoven (1935) *********Dina Johanna Vittali (1941) m. 1966 Gerardus van der Salm (1942) ********Maria Elizabeth Vittali (1907 - 1985) m. Antonius Zwebbe (1907 - 1972) *******Hendrik Arnold Vittali (1879 - 1951) m. 1904 Gerarda Udo (1875 - 1951) ********Christina Vittali (1918 - 1924) ********Wilhelmina Hendrika Vittali (1920) m. 1946 Willem Hendrik van der Zee (1919 - 2002) ********Willem Roelof Vittali (1916 - 2000) m. 1940 Geertruida Petronella Breuker (1921 - 1996) *********Wim Vittali (1943) m. 1971 Cornelia Maria Mulders (1950 - 2004) **********Monique Saskia Vittali (1978) *********Pieter Johannes Vittali (1947) m. 1971 Nel Veerman (1949) **********Raymond Roelof Hendrikes Vittali (1971) **********Mario Vittali (1976) *********Peter Vittali (1952) m. Marianne Kooi (1962) ********Gerard Vittali (1914 - 1975) m. 1938 Jannetje Jansje Blokzijl (1916 - 1991) ********Pieter Johannes Vittali (1912 - 1943) m. 1941 Geertje Plomp (1919) ********Hendrik Arnold Vittali (1908 - 1981) m. first 1930 Catharina Johanna Snijders (1913), m. second 1955 Catharina Frederika Engel (1915) *********Hendrik Arnold Vittali (1934) m. 1959 Tjiske Hermania Weis (1938) **********Ronald Vittali (1951) m. 1982 Mirna Esveld (1962) **********Regina Vittali (1961) m. 1979 Hans Ivan Latev (1957) **********Hendrik Arnold Vittali (1966) m. Jacquelien Kolkman (1974) *********Wilhelmina Johanna Vittali (1931) m. first 1955 Taisto Eino Puranen (1928), m. second 1988 Mhamoud el Sayed Shammakh *********Catharina Johanna Vittali (1942) m. 1986 Jan Renze van der Meulen (1946) *********Hennie Marianne Vittali (1948) m. 1967 Johannes Cornelis Gordon (1946) *********Ginovanni Vittali (1955) m. 1985 M. J. de Weert ********Maria Jacoba Vittali (1906 - 1983) m. 1930 Albert Alexander Hoffman (1903 - 1966) ********Pietro Antonio Vittali (1904 - 1974) m. 1930 Hendrika Elizabeth Swaager (1907 - 1991) *********Maria Elizabeth Vittali (1932) m. Wim Baggelaar (1927) **********Liddy Ann Vittali (1968) m. A. C. Zwagemaker *********Antoinette Bernadina Vittali (1939) m. 1960 Wouter Jeja (1935) ********Paulus Wilhelmus Vittali (1910 - 2002) m. 1936 Bertha de Boer (1915 - 1979) *********Giovanni Enrico Geraldini Vittali (1947 - 2000) m. 1968 Elsje van der Horst (1952) **********Ramon Vittali (1969) m. Linda Buskens **********Rowena Vittali (1973) m. 1998 Patrick van Smirren (1972) *********Ella Vittali (1935) m. Erdsick Emile *********Paula Vittali (1936 - 1981) m. H. Voerman *********Willie Vittali (1951) m. Emile R. H. van Blerck *******Antonius Pietro Johannes Vittali (1877 - 1967) m. 1913 Elisabeth Stubbe (1856 - 1944) ********Antonio Pietro Johan Vittali (1904 - 1983) m. 1953 Marie Zoe Amandine Picard (1899 - 1982) ******Pietro Johannes Antonio Vittali (1852 - 1912) m. first Maria Poelenjee (1852 - 1890), m. second Margaretha Poelenjee (1844 - 1907), m. third Catharina Eerdhuijzen (1857 - 1926) *******Sophia Maria Vittali (1881 - 1882) *******Maria Christina Margaretha Vittali (1885 - 1936) m. 1909 Wilhelmus Johannes Maria van der Erf (1886 - 1945) ******Paulus Wilhelm Vittali (1862 - 1934) m. 1887 Anna Christina Louisa Blok (1862 - 1930) *******Paulina Vittali (1896 - 1980) m. 1937 Lambertus Hengelveld (1885 - 1967) *******Johanna Cornelia Vittali (1899 - 1981) m. Johannes Marines Kimmelaar (1894 - 1967) *******Catharina Maria Vittali (1892 - 1969) m. 1911 Karel Hendrik Jutte (1887 - ?) *******Sophia Maria Vittali (1889 - 1947) m. 1909 Willem Frederik Vierbergen (1889 - ?) *******Pieter Vittali (1885 - 1963) m. 1913 Catharina van Alphen (1894 - 1967) ********Cornelia Vittali (1923) m. 1949 Jan Frederik van der Berghe (1920) ********Petrus Paulus Gerardus Vittali (1914 - 1987) m. 1935 Elisabeth Korselius (1914 - 1987) *********Wilhelmina Catharina Vittali (1935) m. 1957 Pieter van Ekeren (1932) *********Catharina Margaretha Vittali (1938 - 1938) ********Paulus Wilhelm Vittali (1916 - 2001) m. 1939 Sophia Elisabeth Vis (1919 - 2000) *********Paulina Sophia Vittali (1940) m. 1965 Pieter Jacobus Hobbeling (1936) *********Louisa Vittali (1942) m. 1964 Cornelis van der Ploeg (1927) *********Cathrina Cornelia Vittali (1948) m. 1971 Rudolf Albert de le Chambre (1946) ********Johanna Catharina Vittali (1918) m. 1938 Heinrich Smit (1899 - 1961), m. second 1954 Jan T. H. Timmer (1929 - 1991) ********Gerardus Johannes Vittali (1920 - 1963) m. 1961 Johanna Christina Kesting (1925) *********Johannes Vittali (1947 - 1997) m. first 1967 Jennie Sandstra (1950), m. second 1981 Jessica Gulstrand (1950) **********Paul Vittali (1968) **********Bianca Vittali (1969) **********Patrick Vittali (1973) *********Gerardus Johannes Vittali (1950) m. 1969 Marie Anne Spaan (1950) **********Ivan Vittali (1969) **********Marco Vittali (1972) *********Peter Johannes Vittali (1953) m. 1982 Erna Dorathea Dorr (1958) ********Clasina Louisa Vittali (1925) m. 1947 Jacob Zondaar (1921 - 1998) ********Louis Vittali (1927) ********Theodora Vittali (1929) m. 1950 Marinus Hendrikes Siemer (1924 - 1997) *******Paulus Wilhelm Vittali (1903 - 1994) m. 1930 Henriet van Zon (1907 - 1997) ********Johanna Christina Louisa Vittali (1931 - 1997) m. 1956 Dirk Johan van den Berg (1933) ********Alberta Paulina Vittali (1943) m. 1984 Achmed Dahmani (1942) *******Johanna Christina Louisa Vittali (1882 - 1975) m. 1907 Johannes Mattheus Caffa (1887 - 1954) *******Johanna Vittali (1894 - 1970) m. 1913 Karel Pieter Caffa (1891 - 1970) *******Hendrikus Johannes Cornelis Vittali (1887 - 1935) m. 1908 Gesina Dolstra (1889 - 1920) ********Bauke Vittali (1917 - 1919) ********Anna Christina Louisa Vittali (1916) ********Akke Vittali (1910 - 1921) ********Hielke Vittali (1912 - 1988) m. 1935 Anna Alida Blok (1912 - 1994) *********Marinus Vittali (1935) m. Cornelia Alida Sibeling (1945) **********Marion Helena Vittali (1966) m. 1994 Martin Timmer (1968) **********Yvonne Vittali (1970) *********Hendrikus Vittali (1940) m. 1967 Leni de Koning (1939) *********Cornelia Vittali (1945) m. 1966 Johannes Smid (1943) ********Hendrika Vittali (1908 - 1991) m. first Theodorus Gregorious Andreas Righart (1903 - 1976), m. second 1947 Martinus de Zoete (1911) ********Paulina Wilhelmina Vittali (1911 - 1961) m. first 1933 Leendert Gijsbertus van der Meulen (1909 - 1937), m. second 1951 Abraham Middendorp (1911 - 1976) ********Paulus Wilhelm Vittali (1919 - 1919) ********Hendrikus Johannes Cornelis Vittali (1915 - 1978) m. first 1939 Johanna Rudolfina ten Napel (1915 - 1995), m. second 1948 Maria Alberdina Sophia Smits (1910 - 1975) *********Johannes Karel Vittali (1939) m. 1980 Krystyna Alfreda Kot (1957) *********Theodora Vittali (1948) m. 1967 Johnny Ouwerkerk (1942) *******Antonius Paulus Vittali (1880 - 1957) m. 1908 Gerarda Bakker (1885 - 1972) ********Sophia Gerarda Vittali (1917 - 2003) m. 1939 Anton Hofstra (1913) ********Hubertus Vittali (1921 - 1987) m. 1945 Wijstke van Loij (1919) *********Marion Vittali (1952) m. 1972 Johannes Barend de Soet (1949) ********Petrus Vittali (1915 - 1918) ********Johanna Maria Vittali (1908 - 1918) ********Elias Vittali (1906 - 1972) m. 1958 Trijntje Poelstra (1918) ********Gerarda Johanna Vittali (1911 - c.2006) m. 1931 Johannes Wilhelmus Ouwerkerk (1907 - 1989) ********Leonardus Gerardus Vittali (1910 - 1952) m. 1941 Antje van der Made (1917 - 1997) *********Leonardus Gerardus Vittali (1944) m. 1971 Maria Jacoba Fleury (1950) **********Melvin Vittali (1974) **********Ivo Vittali (1978) *********Johan Christopher Vittali (1950) m. 1976 Gerarda Dorthea Maria van Roon (1952) *********Louise Lamberdina Vittali (1952) m. 1981 Adrie Noordstrand (1950) ********Fredericus Vittali (1923 - 2007) m. 1946 Everdina H. Rondaij (1925 - 1994) *********Frans J. Vittali (1947) m. Bep Vis (1946) **********Pascal Vittali (1966) **********Edson Vittali (1970) ********Hendricus Fredericus Vittali (1912 - 1997) m. Hendrika van Meerveld (1914 - 2002) *********Marian Vittali (1946 - 2004) m. 1977 Dick ten Broek (1908 - 1993) See also External links